


There's Hope Yet

by LilBeanMel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Hugs, Minor Angst, i just think they're neat, if Disney weren't cowards this would happen in the game, made me sad writing it, namine needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBeanMel/pseuds/LilBeanMel
Summary: It's been over a year since Sora sacrificed himself to save Kairi, and Riku is beginning to lose hope in ever finding his best friend. Thankfully, Namine is there to reassure him that everything will be fine and that there's still hope yet.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	There's Hope Yet

How long had it been? Around over a year now, and far too long, he concluded. It was getting harder to keep track of the date as of recently, the days all seemed to blend together in a long and endless blur. 

The door closed loudly behind Riku, but not even the noise drew a reaction from the boy. He crossed the space of his apartment slowly, only bothering to remove his boots when he reached the entrance to his bathroom. His current living space resided in Radiant Garden, a few houses down from Merlin's.

But it didn't feel like home like the islands did. Every day, it felt like the walls shrunk a little bit more, trapping him in place with no way forward.

Riku shook his head to rid of the thoughts, moving his overgrown bangs away from his tired eyes to give himself a determined look through his reflection.

His hair was longer, resembling how it was a year ago, before it was cut during battle. Was it just that he was too tired to trim it, or was he looking for a sense of familiarity in his old look? He wasn't sure.

Riku quickly washed away the grime and gloom that weighed heavily on his body. 

He wasn't aware of how long he was under the water until his skin turned pruney, nor was he keeping track of the sets of pull-ups and practice swings like he usually did. The sun had already set beyond the horizon before Riku noticed, like most things it seemed.

Forearms resting against his knees, Riku sat in thought on his couch that seemed smaller than before. 

He was exhausted, or well, his body was. Maybe his mind too. He didn't know. 

Sleeping became something difficult. The dreams—no, nightmares, Riku corrected himself—have grown more frequent. Always taking place somewhere in that large city that resembled San Fransokyo, he was almost always alone, feeling the overwhelming need to search every alleyway and every building, but never finding anything of importance.

But other times, someone else would be there. At least, it felt like there was. Eyes sometimes watching him from afar, sometimes from a breath away. Riku dubbed the dream world of his, Insomnia. As every time he awoke from these dreams, adrenaline would course through his body as if he was suddenly sent back to Radiant Garden from whatever world he was in. Riku was never able to sleep afterwards, thus came the name Insomnia, courtesy of Yuffie.

During his last visit to Insomnia, he scaled the side of the tallest building in sight, eyeing the rest of the city from height. As he was trying to plan his next move, Riku felt a sudden looming presence from behind and was met with piercing heterochromatic eyes staring back at him. 

Before he was even able to summon his Keyblade, Riku was sent launching off the edge of the skyscraper. He woke with a start before he reached the ground. The dream felt too real, and Fairy Godmother thought there might be meaning behind it.

He doubted it though. If anyone would be having dreams of any importance, it would be Kairi. They were just nightmares because he was weak, he figured.

Or was he just scared of there actually being answers in his dreams? Answers he wouldn't like. Answers that were painful.

Riku's head began to throb, his mind too exhausted to continue on the track it was going down. He laid onto his side, shutting his eyes after realizing he hadn't blinked in some time. 

This was also a common occurrence as of late. The walls he built came down when he was alone, and he winced. He spent so much time taking down that wall, brick by brick. No longer wanting to force himself into the role of someone else, but he was the one the others looked to for clues.

The walls he demolished began building up again.

A shaky sigh escaped Riku's throat.

He wasn't able to follow his heart like Sora did.

"Sora..." Riku muttered. He rarely heard his name anymore, only Kairi says his name whenever she was awake, which wasn't very often.

A series of gentle knocks jolted Riku from his spiraling thoughts. "Come in," He called, sitting up and sweeping his hair back, trying to look somewhat less than the mess he knew he appeared.

A head of blonde hair timidly peeked through the small opening in the door. "May I come in?" A soft voiced asked, and he nodded. The head of blonde followed by the usual sight of a white flowing dress.

"Hello, Riku." The girl shut the door softly behind her with a click, taking light steps into the apartment with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hey Namine, what's up?" Riku raised a brow as the walls came up again. Namine had never come to see him personally like this. She usually spent her time at the castle, helping Ansem the Wise in analyzing Kairi's heart. Anytime she wasn't there, she was with Roxas, Xion, and Axel.

She gave him a smile, "Nothing. Do you mind if I sit?" 

Riku nodded, scooting over to make more space for her on the couch. She sat softly, placing her hands on her lap as she stared at them and twiddled her thumbs. Her eyes seemed unfocused, and Riku felt like she wanted to say something. She wouldn't have come here otherwise.

"Is something wrong, Namine? Couldn't sleep?" Namine shook her head, sweeping her hair back over her shoulder when it fell out of place. She stopped wringing her hands and faced the boy.

"No, it's just, I had a dream." 

Riku tilted his head. "A dream? What about?"

Namine paused for a moment, trying to find her words before she relaxed her tense shoulders. "You."

Riku moved back in surprise, blinking owlishly yet not saying a word.

She continued, taking Riku's silence as permission to go on. "In the dream you were surrounded by darkness," Riku stilled, his shoulders stiffening. Namine noticed his reaction and rushed to finish her words. "Not the darkness like we know! It was just dark. Everything around you felt sad. _You_ felt sad..."

His eyes quickly turned away along with his head when Namine locked gazes with him. She didn't miss the way his posture became guarded as he muttered. "It was just a dream."

Namine shook her head again. "Back when I was a Nobody, I couldn't dream like everyone with hearts. But ever since I came back, I have normal dreams like everyone else, but some of my dreams have also been connected to my powers." 

Riku stood a little too quickly, looking down at her with a teasing smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sounds to me like you just had a silly dream." He moved to leave, but Namine took hold of his hand and pulled him back to the couch. Riku could have fought against her weak tug, but he himself didn't have the strength to go against her.

He plopped back down to the couch, bouncing a few times. "Are you okay, Riku?" Her voice was so gentle, Riku nearly broke right then and there.

"I'm fine."

Namine leaned to look into his eyes, but Riku turned away before she could. Namine squeezed his hand that was still in hers. "Is this... Is this about Sora?" She was cautious in her words, her voice soft and level. 

The unintentional squeeze she received in response confirmed her worries. Her brows furrowed upwards in sadness, feeling her heart and chest tighten. She wondered if this was how Riku felt right now.

There was a heavy silence that fell between them, and it was several minutes until Riku broke the silence. 

"I believed in Sora—I still do. But it's been so long, and we haven't found single clue on where he is. Kairi's wearing herself out with all of this, and she can't even talk about what he said to her without breaking into tears. I don't want to think that he's... But..." The grip on her hand grew painful and his knuckles turned white. Still, Namine listened. "That idiot... He did something stupid he can't take back and it was my fault. I let him go when everyone else tried to stop him, and they listened!" 

Riku's voice cracked and his breaths were labored. His eyes stung painfully and he clenched his jaw shut with a force he felt would shatter his own teeth.

His grip on Namine's fingers loosened when she placed her other hand atop of his, squeezing his larger hand between hers. 

"Riku," Namine called, silently begging him to look at her, to which he complied slowly. Those eyes that she always admired lost the resolve and strength she knew, and her heart ached a little more. Her eyes held no pity, nor were they judging him. Instead, Riku saw kind blue eyes looking into his as she pulled her lips into a small smile.

"You haven't changed, you know?" Riku huffed, turning his gaze to the floor. 

"I know, you don't have to tell me that." 

Namine giggled, of all things. "I mean that as in you still worry too much about others without seeing the full picture." 

Riku turned back to her in confusion. Namine sat a bit straighter. "I am connected to Sora's heart, and anyone else who Sora holds in his heart. Think of Sora's heart as a gateway that leads me to the many roads that lead to those who are precious to him. If I didn't have that connection, I wouldn't be able to connect with you or Kairi,"

The confusion that filled Riku's features shifted as his turquoise eyes grew wide. Tears finally freely streamed down his cheeks as the meaning of her words sunk in.

Namine stood from her seat, still holding onto Riku's hand as she knelt before him and took his other hand into hers.

"Then..." Riku's voice wavered as wave of emotions crashed through him all at once. 

Namine nodded with a grin, petting his hair before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Sora is alive. Even if his body is gone, his heart still remains strong and full of light. I can feel it!" She beamed, letting herself get pulled closer to Riku as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hold and buried his face into her hair. His tears wet her dress but she didn't mind.

"Thank you, Namine." He whispered and pulled her even closer into his embrace.

Namine continued to rub soothing circles onto his back and held his head to her shoulder as she relaxed into him, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"Of course,"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three hours at 6am without sleeping but it was worth the sleep loss sfhdsfh Follow me on twitter @ LilBeanMel if you wanna be friends and cry over KH and FF together! :)


End file.
